1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output buffer, and more particularly to an output buffer with a slew-rate enhancement output stage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional operational amplifier, high slew rate is achieved by increasing the current or decreasing compensation capacitance. If the operational amplifier is used to drive the pixel in LCD panel, the only way to increase slew rate is increasing the driving current. However, increasing the current may increase static current consumption, and deteriorate the stability of the operational amplifier.